Episode 7963 (26th September 2012)
Plot Kirsty offers to feed Ruby but Tyrone tells her to stay away from the baby as he doesn't trust her. Kirsty's shocked. Ken tells Brian that he wants to resign from the Board of Governors as Wendy cost him his marriage and he doesn't want to cause Deirdre any further pain. Brian's disappointed and tries but fails to get him to change his mind. Tyrone takes Ruby to the garage and tells Kevin that he needs another week off to look after his daughter. Kevin's bemused. As Tyrone heads home, he spots Kirsty's mother Alison at the bus stop. Alison's thrilled to meet Ruby and apologises for not getting in touch before. Lloyd books a physiotherapy appointment with Jenna under a false name. Jenna's furious to discover that her next patient is Lloyd. Begrudgingly she agrees to meet up with him for a proper chat. At No.9, Alison explains to Kirsty and Tyrone how she's finally left Ed after years of violence. Tyrone suggests to Kirsty that her mum could move in with them and keep an eye on her and Ruby. Kirsty has no option but to agree and Alison's grateful. Tracy and Michelle have hair appointments at the same time. Kylie successfully winds them up by enquiring about Tracy's relationship with Michelle's son. Soon Tracy and Michelle are rowing and a fight ensues which spills out onto the Street. Michelle tells Tracy that she's no longer welcome at the flat and tells Ryan that if he doesn't like it he can leave. Brian dupes Ken and Wendy into a meeting in his office. Wendy implores Ken not to give up his Chair and insists they can work together without difficulty. Ken's unsure. As Alison moves her things into No.9 there's a hammering on the door. With horror, Kirsty realises it's her dad, Ed. Tyrone bundles Alison into the back yard and lets Ed in. In a rage, he searches the house for Alison. Kirsty and Tyrone convince him that they know nothing of her whereabouts and he finally leaves. Kirsty and her mum share an emotional hug. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Ed Soames - David Lonsdale Places *Coronation Street exterior *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Brian's office *Bernard Street Physiotherapy Clinic - Jenna's office Notes *Mrs Oliver, a customer at Audrey's, is not credited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty agrees to let her mother Alison stay after she turns up to see her grand-daughter for the first time, but is concerned her father might also make an appearance; and Michelle fights with Tracy at the salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes